


el orbe

by Pedroedu



Category: Alternative Universe - Fandom, Arrow (TV 2012), body swap - Fandom, oliver y sara
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2020-08-31 23:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20248159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pedroedu/pseuds/Pedroedu
Summary: esta historia esta basada en un universo alternativo de la tercera temporada de arrow aunque aquí  laurel y thea ya asumieron sus alteregos





	1. una situación inesperada

Oliver entro rompiendo una puerta seguido de eso hablo al audífono que tenía en el oído, felicity estas segura de esto no hay nada aquí, felicitó respondió claro Oliver Durante semanas han ocurrido distintos robos a distintas empresas como industrias Kord o Palmer Technologies donde la gente afirmar haber visto a un hombre alto y con un casco y cuando intentaban detenerlo sentían que tenían que obedecer sus órdenes que basándome en eso y los componentes robados yo diría que está tratando de hacer un orbe para ampliar sus poderes, si eso ya quedo claro antes pero como estas segura de que está aquí.  
Déjala terminar dijo Sara, gracias Sara contesto felicity ahora Como iba diciendo gracias a S.T.A.R. Labs pude seguir todas la partes robadas y la energía que emite al usar sus poderes y he dado con el lugar, de acuerdo respondió Oliver, él y Sara siguieron avanzando hasta que llegaron a un cuarto oscuro, entonces Sara prendió la luz vio un orbe y dijo esto es lo que menciono felicity, si y ya está casi terminado replico Oliver por eso debemos detenerlo cuanto antes, justo en ese momento oyeron un ruido en la puerta principal la alarma anti intrusos se activó y un montón de robots aparecieron para atacarlos Oliver y Sara rápidamente consiguieron derrotarlos, cuando acabaron con todos una pantalla se encendió y apareció el villano apareció en ella y dijo sabía que tarde o temprano encontrarían mi guarida pero no importa Llegaron tarde entonces oprimió un botón en su guante y dijo ahora star city estará bajo mi control  
La victoria es mía inmediatamente, Oliver y Sara ya podían sentir en sus cabezas que el artefacto hacia efecto Oliver detenlo dijo Sara gritando entonces Oliver lanzo una flecha explosiva hacia el orbe y lo destruyo y una energía verde los golpe a ambos y se desmayaron  
¡Cuando Oliver abrió los ojos de nuevo sintió un tremendo dolor en la cabeza y se sintió mas débil intento ¿pararse pero no pudo entonces noto un cabello largo y rubio! volvió a intentar ponerse de pie y en esta ocasión lo consiguió miro hacia abajo vio nun traje negro de cuero, sus manos estaban mas delgadas y sus uñas pintadas también noto dos montículos que sobresalían del área de su pecho, que carajos grito en una voz que no era suya!


	2. thea esta aburrida

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En este capitulo vemos como thea y laurel intentan seguirle la pista villano pero al final se encuentran con una situación inesperada

En el departamento de laurel ella y thea conversaban, que aburrido no hay crimen y el bar está cerrado dijo thea relájate no muchas veces podemos tener momentos como este sin preocupaciones como estos le respondió laurel ya se solo tanta inactividad durante tanto tiempo me altera replico thea calma ya vendrá algo y entonces podremos entrar en acción como los 4 fantásticos añadió laurel dime que no dijiste eso thea le dijo sorprendida que con john fuera de la ciudad somos 4 así que aproveche el momento para hacer él comentario mejor sigue combatiendo el crimen y con la abogacía porque de comediante te quedas en la bancarrota oye no fue tan malo y hablando de combatir el crimen y para quitarte el aburrimiento porque no revisamos la información que no mando felicity bueno de acuerdo con estos datos el ladrón ha robado varios lugares que tienen acceso a tecnología de punta incluyendo S.T.A.R. Labs, no me sorprende que lo hayan robado ahí cualquiera puede entrar y salir sin dificultad, es un milagro que sus prisioneros no se hayan escapado todavía, bueno volviendo al tema a juzgar por las cosas que robo yo diría que está construyendo un arma de destrucción masiva, aunque felicty cree que está construyendo un aparato que le permita ampliar sus poderes y así poder controlar toda la ciudad, oye mira tengo una idea felicity descubrió su guarida del villano porque no vamos ahí para obtener respuestas buena idea vamos a cambiarnos suerte que tenemos los disfraces aquí a la mano y no tenemos que pasar por la guarida y podemos ir directamente a la guarida del villano. 

De camino a la guarida del villano laurel y thea recibieron una alerta en sus celulares alerta de un robo a una bodega de mercury labs nos queda de paso a nuestro destino, entonces se dirigieron hacia la bodega ,al llegar a la bodega laurel le dijo a thea mira estos tipos tienen el mismo tatuaje que el tipo que robo los anteriores edificios , después de unos minutos derrotaron a todos, laurel agarro a uno y le pregunto ¿Para quién trabajan? ¿y donde eta su jefe? Nunca te lo diremos respondió el sujeto apenas consiente, bueno supongo que tendremos que ir a su guarida para obtener respuestas comento thea, eso no será necesario respondió un tipo con un casco que salió de una puerta, aquí estoy ¿Quién eres? ¿y porque robaste todos esos edificios? Mi nombre no tiene importancia y en cuanto a por que robe toda esa tecnología deja te cuento yo solía trabajar en mercury labs pero me despidieron cuando empecé a trabajar en mi casco que me permite manipular las ondas cerebrales, antes de salir del edificio robe los componente necesarios para acabar mi casco y me oculte en una vieja bodega donde seguí mejorando mi casco, entonces note que podía ampliar los poderes de mi casco pero para ello debía construir un orbe entonces empecé a robar laboratorios con tecnología de punta hasta que al final lo construí y estuve a punto de encenderlo y dominar toda Starling City de no ser por arrow y otra mujer que lo hicieron explotar, entonces si tu solo pudiste robar todos esos edificios porque esta bodega necesitaste secuaces replico thea, verán como tu misma lo acabas decir yo solo puedo encargarme de esto pero después de que arrow y esa mujer hicieran estallar mi orbe supe que debía de encargarme de sus compañeros asi que contrate gente para atraerlas a esta bodega sabía que lo notarían ya que si arrow había descubierto mi guarida era cuestión de tiempo de tiempo para que pidiera refuerzos y fueran para allá, así que les dije a mis hombres que atacaran esta bodega para atraer su atención y las distrajeran por un momento, al terminar su monologo el villano hizo una seña y de la nada aparecieron 4 secuaces más con armas sónicas en sus manos y le dispararon thea y laurel las cuales fueron arrojadas varios metros de distancia, aunque el casco resulto dañado en la explosión y necesite reparaciones y después de esta acción haya que recargarlo por un tiempo puedo usarlo para hacer algo que los mantenga a ustedes héroes entrometidos ocupados por un buen rato y me dejaran reconstruir mi orbe y mi casco, dijo enojado el villano, al concluir estas palabras subió una mano sobre su casco, en ese momento laurel y thea sintieron un gran dolor en sus cabezas y se desmayaron poco después. 

Punto de vista de laurel 

Cuando laurel se despertó todavía sentía dolor en la cabeza intento pararse, pero no pudo lo intento varias veces hasta que por fin pudo ponerse de pie y cuando lo hizo se sintió pequeña al echar un vistazo a su entorno noto que el villano y sus secuaces se habían ido también vio que tampoco estaba thea ,al tocarse la cabeza vio que sus uñas estaban pintadas de otro color y eran más pequeñas, también se percató que traía una capucha al quitársela noto que tenía el pelo corto, que raro no recuerdo haberlo cortado pensó, en ese momento sonó su comunicador era felicity quien le dijo thea ven a la guarida surgió una emergencia ¿thea? Debe ser una broma de felicity entonces miro hacia abajo y vio que estaba vestida con el traje de spedy esto debe ser un sueño dijo en una voz que no era suya entonces salió corriendo y se detuvo al encontrase a su propio cuerpo que le dijo laurel creo que intercambiamos de cuerpo. 

Punto de vista de thea. 

Cuando thea abrió el ojo noto que el villano y sus secuaces se habían ido y tampoco vio a laurel por ningún lado, todavía sentía un dolor en la cabeza, intento pararse varias veces sin éxito alguno hasta que por fin pudo ponerse de pie y cuando lo hizo se sintió rara y más alta, al pasarse una mano por su cabeza noto que no tenía su capucha y tenía el pelo largo y con otro color, que raro recuerdo haberme cortado el pelo tampoco recuerdo haberlo teñido pensó, también observó que sus manos eran más grandes y sus uñas estaban pintadas de otro color, justo en ese instante sonó su comunicador era felicity quien le dijo laurel ven a la guarida surgió una emergencia ¿laurel? Acaso felicity me está jugando una broma, miro abajo y noto que estaba vestida con el traje de black canary de laurel ¿Qué rayos está pasando aquí? Grito en una voz que no era la suya, al caminar un poco se encontró con un espejo quien le revelo la verdad, después de eso salió corriendo y se detuvo hasta que se encontró con su cuerpo y le dijo laurel creo que intercambiamos de cuerpo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> john esta ausente en esta historia ya salio fuera del País hace un mes en una misión


	3. una situacion incomoda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tercera parte

Oliver todavía estaba en shock todavía no podía creer lo que había pasado se pellizco el brazo para ver si era un sueño, pero aun así dolió, Oliver al ver su cuerpo enfrente pregunto enojado ¿Quién eres? Al hacerlo se dio cuenta de que había algo raro en su voz era más suave y femenina se tocó la garganta para ver si había algún problema pregunto ya te lo dije soy sara después de que destruiste el orbe hubo una explosión y esa explosión causo que un intercambio neuronal no te creo y quiso lanzar una patada pero al estar en un cuerpo diferente cayó al suelo, Oliver soy yo pruébalo tu yo nos fuimos en el barco y me creíste fallecida, y esta tarde mientras teníamos nuestra en un restaurante mientras nos besáramos sonó tu celular era felicity que decía que había descubierto la ubicación de la guarida del villano, felicity te sugirió llamar a nuestras hermanas pero tu como siempre dijiste que te negaste y dijiste que te encargarías tu solo del asunto, té sugerí que yo iba contigo pero igual te negaste entonces tuvimos una pequeña charla y al final de mala gana acetaste que te acompañara y aquí estamos, Oliver enojado todavía en el suelo le dijo a sara enojado nada de esto hubiera pasado si hubiera venido solo, Oliver no empieces con tu drama, no estoy de humor para tus bromas si hubiera venido solo hubiera detenido al villano y no estaríamos en esta situación tan incomoda, no sabemos el alcance de sus poderes no hay forma de averiguar qué hubiera pasado y como sé que eres real ¿perdón? si basándome en mi experiencia propia me han drogado para ver ilusiones y cosas así y como este tipo tiene poderes mentales no es raro pensar que puede hacer ilusiones que parezcan reales, al intentar pararse vio un puño acercándose trato de esquivarlo pero al estar en un cuerpo diferente y una distribución de masa no pudo hacerlo y cayó nuevamente al suelo esto te parece una ilusión dijo sara, deja que te ayude a levantarte cuando lo hizo noto el cambio en su centro de gravedad ok te creo pero ahora que hacemos como remediamos esta situación, hay que llevar el orbe a felicity ella sabrá que hacer pero como llegamos apenas puedo de pie en tu cuerpo, no puedo manejar la motocicleta yo conduciré ¿segura? Olí fue entrenada por la liga para adaptarme a las situaciones esto es pan comido, no puedo creer que me pegar en la cara técnicamente es mi cara al llegar a la guarida pregunto cómo les fue ¿detuvieron al villano? No se escapó contesto Oliver en el cuerpo de sara, sara podría dar más detalles quiero saber que paso, bueno llegamos y el villano estaba a punto a punto de encender su aparato pero logramos detenerlo al destruir su orbe pero al destruirlo exploto y paso algo, Oliver no seas grosero le pregunte a sara no seas irrespetuoso, yo soy sara, esta es alguna clase broma, no felicity cuando exploto su orbe nos desmayamos y cuando despertamos estamos así que trajimos el orbe para ver si podías repáralo y remediar esta situación, esto parece muy dañado pero hare mi mejor intento, solo llama a nuestras hermanas, lo que digas Oliver


	4. explicando el ploblema

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cuarta parte

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Con todo el equipo reunido en la base felicity le explica lo que paso y como alegrarlo

No puedo que cayéramos tan fácilmente en su trampa estaba aburrida y quería un poco de acción pero no me refería a esto, oye como tú y sara usan pelucas dan muchas comezón y como Oliver y tu usan estas capuchas dan mucho calor ,Thea miro su nuevas manos y dijo este color de uñas no combina ni con tu ropa civil ni con tu traje de black canary y usa labia de coco en serio pues el color de las tuyas tampoco no lo hace y lápiz labial de fresa en serio, porque no dejamos de criticar nuestro oufit y pensamos como resolver esto, en ese momento paso un Scorpion ,Thea grito y por accidente activo su grito sónico y lanzo a laurel contra la pared, lo siento laurel por un segundo olvide que estaba en tu cuerpo y que podías hacer eso ¿estás bien? Dijo ayudando a laurel a levantándola si un poco adolorida y un poco de dolor de oídos, afortunadamente no me lanzaste muy lejos pero procura tener más cuidado la próxima vez, sabes a veces me gustaría ser como Oliver o sara, seguramente a ellos no les pasaba esa cosas cuando empezaron, y estoy segura que cuando Roy lo hizo tampoco, hey no te martirices en primer lugar cuando Oliver empezó no había metahumanos ni magia ni estas cosas, y segundo Roy te dejo su manto a ti porque sabe que eres capaz de llenar sus zapatos y aparte todos somo inexpertos al principio yo cometí varios errores al inicio de mi carrera te voy a contar un secreto todavia me gusta tu hermano, gracias laurel y descuida no le diré a nadie t u secreto ahora volvamos a la base seguramente felicity sabrá que hacer, pero Thea como vamos a llegar a un no me acostumbro al cambio de altura, ni yo tampoco, ya se Thea porque no nos ponemos nuestra ropa de civil y tomamos un taxi, esa es tu gran idea tienes una mejor Thea de acuerdo vamos, al llegar a la base Oliver sara y felicity las estaban esperando ¿Por qué tardaron tanto? Oliver dijo tranquila hermana vinimos en cuanto pudimos y no creerán lo que nos pasó ¿hermana? Oh no me digan que a ustedes también les paso lo mismo dijo sara sorprendida, si al parecer todos ustedes están en una situación extraña  
A ver quiero saber cómo ustedes terminaron así bueno oli estábamos en mi apartamento y Thea estaba aburrida y le dije que podríamos revisar la información sobre el villano que felicity nos había mandado y con el programa de cisco logramos descubrí su guarida pero de camino acudimos a detener el robo en un almacén que resulto una emboscada y terminamos así ves sara por esta razón no quería que las llamara cayeron muy fácilmente en su trampa y seguramente lo primero que hicieron fue discutir sobre su atuendo solo queríamos ayudar, Oliver no seas tan dura con ellas recuerda que al principio tu tampoco podías apuntar bien una flecha, descuiden chicas Oliver está furioso porque tuvimos que cancelar nuestra cita y porque le golpe en la cara y no pudo esquivarlo y porque le pegaste digo yo quise hacerlo desde que llegó de la isla pero aun así porque lo hiciste fue porque se puso dramático como siempre lo hace y me desespero y aprovechando que no estaba en su cuerpo me desahogue aunque probamente cuando revertamos esto me duela por unos días valió la pena wow oli tu sí que sabes cómo tratar a una chica no es gracioso Thea y no estoy de humor para tus bromas tu nunca estas de buen humor de hecho me cuesta diferenciar cuando estas feliz y enojado . bueno si ya terminaron de burlarse de Oliver les tengo noticias nuestro sujeto se llama Frank Beck y lo despidieron de mercury labs por experimentos ilegales si eso ya lo sabemos nos dio su currículo a mí y a Thea antes de hacernos esto bueno como iba diciendo construyo un aparato que manipula las ondas cerebrales en español felicidad básicamente construyo un casco para controlar las mentes y después de eso construyó un orbe que sirve para ampliar sus poderes que rango toda la ciudad y lo mejor es que no necesita estar junto al aparato para que funcione básicamente es como su wifi eso explica porque no estaba en la guarida cunado sara y yo llegamos pero como nos hizo esto bueno sara tú y Oliver al estar tan cerca del aparato fueron los primeros en sentir sus efectos, de cómo se metía en sus cabezas pero cuando Oliver destruyo el aparato le causo un cortocircuito lo que a su vez volvió loco al aparato por lo cual paso algo parecido a lo de la película de la mosca donde al meterse dos sujetos la computadora no supo que hacer y combino a las personas entonces al haber dos energías la maquina las puso en el lugar incorrecto wow y descubriste eso por tu sola no sabía que también eras doctora no Oliver llame a caitlin le mande información y me ayudo a resolverlo pero como explicas lo de mí y laurel pues es su caso simplemente lo hizo dio la orden a su casco y lo hizo pero su orbe se destruyó, si pero su casco no así que aunque que con la destrucción de su orbe probamente se dañó todavía le servía para hacer un último movimiento antes de quedar inservible así que ahora debe de estar reparándolo si nos dijo algo como eso antes, oigan y por cierto porque ustedes llegaron vestidas de civiles, bueno accidentalmente lance a laurel contra la pared y quedo adolorida y yo no podía manejar , bueno si queremos solucionar el problema tenemos que recrear el procedimiento y reconstruir el orbe lo cual será un poco difícil ya que no están sus cinco sentidos y el villano no creo que voluntariamente nos de su casco


	5. una historia de frank parte 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> un flashback del villano

Que se creen eso de Industrias Kord despedirme por recorte de personal, no saben cuanto he sacrificado, le hice varias contribuciones a la empresa diseñe vario neurotransmisores y cuando le mostré mi ultimo proyecto se burlaron, ahora tengo que encontrar una forma de continuar mi trabajo seria un crimen no terminar lo que empecé, pero como podre hacerlo a pesar de que sustraje un poco de dinero no es suficiente, voy ver la tele para relajarme un poco en otras noticias una modelo se hace un cambio de look y es la sensación del momento, aburrido como si me importara la vida de ellos, un momento eso para pasar desapercibido tengo que hacer un cambio de cara para pasar desapercibido y conseguir un nuevo trabajo y así conseguir fondos pero son muy caras y doloras las cirugías plásticas voy a llamar a un amigo para ver si me puede ayudar, bueno hola Jonh hola frank tengo un problema necesito hacerme una cambio de imagen pero no sé cómo hacerlo y me preguntaba si por ahí tengas algo con que ayudarme, si tengo algo que puede ayudarte pero costara, no importa juan te lo pago, bueno en ese caso veme mañana en mi casa, a la mañana siguiente.

Bueno trajiste el dinero si aquí esta esta en esta bolsa cuéntalo uno por uno si quieres, juan revisa la bolsa y cuenta el dinero y al terminar le da a enrique una mochila y dice esta completo bueno aquí tienes, que es dentro de la mochila hay una crema que con solo untártela en tu cara puedes modelarla a la imagen que quieras hace en un minuto lo que la cirugía estética hace en horas, aunque claro arde un poco,wow eso si es gansters de donde sacaste, no importa ambos tenemos lo queríamos así que adiós. Ya conseguí documentación falsa ahora a buscar un nuevo trabajo, um mercury labs parece buena idea mañana iré a buscar empleo ahí con uno look


	6. una historia de frank parte 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> segunda parte de la historia de frank

Ah otro día yendo al trabajo con mi nueva identidad, esta cara no será de galán de telenovela, pero servirá, ahora estoy muy cerca de construir mi nuevo neurotransmisor el cual me permitirá hacer varias cosas, buenos días Susan, buenos días armando uno los jefes quieren halar contigo y por como los vi no parecen estar muy contentos yo que tu no los hacia esperar, si voy enseguida, voy a tomar el elevador para subir más rápido, Frank sale del elevador y se dirige a la oficina de sus jefe, querían verme, claro Armando o debería decir Frank, como los supo, justo antes de que llegaras había hablado con una persona de industrias kord, me dijeron que habían despedido a un sujeto que era un desastre y que les había robado materiales para hacer sus proyectos personales, me pareció mucha coincidencia que poco después tu llegaras, tenia mis sospechas de que era la misma persona de la cual me hablaron así que te estuve vigilando, observe que de vez en cuando hacías una mueca de dolor y tocabas tu cara, al principio no le tome mucha importancia pero después de ver en la noticias que habían quemado un cargamento de un cosmético ilegal me puse a investigar mas uní los piezas del rompecabezas y aquí estamos, eso no es cierto me despidieron por recorte de personal, bueno el inventario dice otra cosa, así que esta despedido y nos aseguraremos de que no vuelvas a robar a ninguna empresa, bien pero se arrepentirán de haber echado,   
Algún tiempo después, qué bueno que logre completar mi prototipo antes de que me echaran así cuando lo probé descubrí que podía controla la mente de las personas por poco tiempo, para mejorarlo los use para robar componentes tecnológicos, incluso logre forma una pequeña pandilla para ayudarme, nos hicimos un tatuaje todos, mi siguiente plan es construir un orbe que amplifique los poderes de mi casco a toda ciudad Starling, así poder obtener información clasificada de políticos empresarios y cualquier persona importante en ciudad Starling, cualquier patente todo mía y se lo vender a otra países ,solo hay un problema después de todos estos hurtos es solo cuestión de tiempo para que el arquero y sus compañeros encuentre mi lugar, terminare mi aparato y veré que hago, al fin lo termine además de un unos robots, aunque no soy tan fuertes será suficientes para distraerlos, cuando terminen con ellos será muy tarde ya habrá activado mi casco.  
Mis secuaces me han informado que hay encontrado mi guarida y que vienen hacia acá tendré que adelantar mis planes, me subiré al techo de edificio para poder tener una visa panorámica de la ciudad y así ver cuando lleguen, gracias a las actualizaciones de mi casco se puede conectar vía remota a otras cosas.  
Segundos después de que Oliver destruyera su orbe, maldición logro destruirlo en el ultimo segundo, tengo que ir huir de aquí antes de que despierten y me atrapen, en la casa de Frank, malditos vigilante arruinaron mi plan ahora tendré que hacer otro orbe y reconstruir mis casco que quedo dañado después la explosión, con este dolor de cabeza será un desafío pero lo superare, veré que tanta información recupero de mis casco, interesante el arquero y la chica estarán ocupados después de la explosión pero antes de empezar a reconstruir mi aparatos tengo que ocuparme de sus compañeros, jax reúne a los muchachos tenemos que atraer la atención de los compañeros del arquero.


End file.
